This invention concerns a method and apparatus for supplying as-spun weft thread to a pick insertion device of a weaving machine.
It is known that spinning of yarn yields yarn with irregularities such as thinnings, thickenings, knots, entanglements and wads. Such yarns are usually cleaned before they are used in a weaving machine. This is done using a device, itself common technology, which automatically removes those sections of the spun thread which show irregularities, and which then joins the yarn together again by splicing or the like. The cleaned yarn is then wound onto yarn packages, which can be used on weaving machines. Clearly, the process of cleaning the spun yarn on a separate device is a cost factor in the overall weaving process.